the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle
Giselle is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. She's an Lookout Agent meaning that she can have a better understanding of the surroundings. She is available at the Act II. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Giselle is a transgender woman who left Japan to live in New York. When she appears to be one of the primary suspects of a murder, she became close friend with the a noted detective, Alyssa, who was working undercover. In the company of Alyssa, Giselle upgraded her already efficient detective skills, she is known to notice small details that others might overlook very easily. During the events Giselle is among the most implicated Agent in the game's plot. As she starts, she doesn't seem to understand why she was choosing to play the game, as everyone around her seems to be powerful being but she quickly get used to that as she find joy in succeeding at the mission and getting along with other agents. When the Centurion comes the first thing she does, despite her worries about more competition, it's to investigate on them? Who are they? How much of a threat they can be? That said, Giselle has good detective skills and she quickly finds some holes in the player's logic. She then starts to investigate thinking that this game is more than just a fun competition. She finally discovers the true: winning this competition will stop not less that the erasure of all the universes from the Judges that they are stealing. When she shares her discovery to the player, the player is terrified, in the Last Existential Fun Fair they are safe from the Judges but if she goes out they will read her mind and know what's going on, one thing that can bring an immediate end of the universes. Giselle then tell the player that she already knew when she was in their last mission and nothing happens to her, her theory is that as she is not as important as the other agents, the Judges do the same thing to her, than to the player, ignoring her. Since that, the player and Giselle work alongside until Giselle find something frightening. With their last mission going weird, she thinks that one of the team is sabotaged them. She starts to collect all the clues she can have about the traitor and find, without knowing who he can be, that the traitor is on his own agenda and want to tamper the Descension for his personal use, maybe as a weapon. She also discover, investigating among the Centurion that Aingeru would like to join their team. When she starts to have enough clues to prove her theory about the traitor she comes to the player for telling him everything she knows but someone has told the Judges about her and she then starts to vanish in front of the player. Before disappear she just has the time to share to the player where she hides her clues and that one of the Centurion wants to join the team. Secret Act When Unten opens the portal to the Void, the player instantly think of Giselle. She's maybe there! As they all jump in the portal and go to the Anti-Universe, the player is sad to not find Giselle anywhere but they still have to fight The Plumber. Finally during their fight, they receive help from a mysterious presence that's finally revealed to be Giselle. She changed a lot as the time runs differently there, for her it's been thousand years since she get there. At the end, Giselle accepts to return with the player but the portal won't let her going through, she is now part of the Void. If Giselle, wasn't the player's Best Friends before her disappearance, she will give one last emotional goodbye to the player and wishes them well and the player will exit the Void. Special Ending As Giselle vanished during the game's plot there is no Special Ending with her. But, if Giselle was the player's Best Friends before her disappearance, the player will have the choice to stay with her in the Void during the Secret Act. If the player do that, Giselle will fall in tears before hugging the player strong. Later, the player is found fighting cosmic monster with Giselle, both seems to really enjoy it. Personality Giselle's interests are predominantly and then but she hates everything . Giselle is a happy girl. She is giggly, thus will laugh at basically any joke she is told. Always trying at to stay positive she may not take many situations seriously even when it is necessary. She has an eye for detail, she is very good at noticing small details that others might overlook very easily. The more you will become friend with her the more she will join you to walk with you and talking about her interest and how much you reassure her in this adventure. If you are in a cold level of Friendship, Giselle will try to stay polite and joyful but distant in the same way, even trying to hide herself when she sees you coming. As Bowie's anti-interest is , his rivals are Redd and Helloon and Smile. Appearance Giselle is a tan-skinned girl with long, dyed pink hair. She normally wears a short red kimono with a subtle floral pattern, knee-high black socks, and sandals. She has brown eyes. Gameplay Apparition Giselle will appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the Adventure phase, from Act 2 and onward. She will be at a Neutral level of Friendship. Special Abilities MochiMochi Giselle calls her detective friend, Alyssa. Alyssa will tell you how many enemies and hidden items are left in the area. Fear of the Dark Only available as the first Special Ability (will replace MochiMochi) if Giselle is equipped with Voidmato . During 1 round, when Giselle is in a dark zone, the zone will be illuminated. Giselle and all your agents can, then, act like they were in a normal zone. Gallery EOT_Giselle.png|Official Design Giselle.png|Original design (Alyssa) Trivia * As a character, Giselle is owned by Seacastles * Despite sharing similitudes with Giselle Gewelle, Giselle was not inspired by her. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Lookouts